DeVario Lopez
Important This page is open to edits by anyone, meaning that people can, and often do in my experience, add bogus information. Because of this, Devario Lopez has launched a new website, which is un editable, and contains official information which has been approved by Devario himself. If you want to check out the website, please click the link here: https://devariolopez.weebly.com DeVario Lopez, also known by his GoAnimate username devariol, is a casual GoAnimate user growing in popularity. His works include the GoAnimate Mean Big Sister, The Collins Family. On YouTube, he has garnered over 12,085 followers subscribers as of January 2019. Filmography GoAnimate Shows # The Collins Family Comedy World version; previously known as Howard the Ultimate Meatball and Howard The Series August 26th, 2013 September 25th, 2014 # Mean Big Sister (Lil Peepz version) (January 2nd, 2014 November 30th, 2015) # The Fredericks Family (Rejected Pilot) (June 17th, 2015) # Super Kawaii Team (August 9th - September 14th, 2015) # The Collins Family (Continuation of previous series and specials previously known as The Collins Family Revival) (November 3rd, 2015 - January 24th, 2017) # The Jessica Andrews Show (Continuation of Mean Big Sister) (February 25th - December 29th, 2016) # Sketches (June 20th - August 28th, 2016) # Oh, Amanda! (Business Friendly series) (series created by nick toper, produced officially by Devario Lopez) (April 19th, 2018 (Pilot) January 28, 2019 - present) GoAnimate Specials # Jessica's Escape A Mean Big Sister Movie (2014) # The Mean Big Sister Collins Family Halloween Special (October 31st, 2014) # A Collins Family Thanksgiving Special (November 27th, 2014) # The Pie Man's Christmas Carol A Collins Family Special (December 20th, 2014) # The Collins Family Meets the 786100 Family (February 2nd, 2015) # Richie & Barbara A Collins Family Flashback Special - Part I (February 23rd, 2015) # Richie & Barbara A Collins Family Flashback Special - Part II (March 16th, 2015) # A Collins Family Easter Special (April 6th, 2015) # The Collins Family Goes to Comic-Con The Movie (July 10th, 2015) # A Night at Slaughterhouse Mansion A Collins Family Creepypasta Story (Released in five parts throughout October 2015) The Tindale Valley Universe # Jessica Andrews (February 10th, 2017 - present) # The Collins Family (November 7th, 2017 - present) Fanon (combined with Zodiak DHX) Note that these projects haven't been produced by Devario himself, and are fanon creations that have been set out as produced by Sichoassdown these projects cannot be found on Devario's channel and are by no means related to him, but you can find Thomas for 2016 movie, The Bramble Family Show, and The Little Kingdom A True Story are now available to watch on his GoAnimate profile named Thomas Does Animations, but the only 2 movies are not been public and not available to watch is Lily and the Animaltots and The Lily and John Show, because due to Vyond's updates for removing public option, only picked as private. * 1. Thomas for 2016 (November 8th, 2015, also distributed by Twentieth Century Fox and Moorfield Pictures) * 2. The Little Kingdom: A True Story (December 10th, 2016, also distributed by Zodiak DHX and The Buzz * 3. Lily and the Animaltots (October 7th, 2017, also distributed by Zodiak DHX and The Animaltots Company) * 4. The Bramble Family Show (June 13th - 28th, 2016) * 5. The Lily and John Show (February 24th 2018 - August 7th 2019) Upcoming Projects Note these projects are planned and in under development for the series and movies. * The Collins Family's Biggest Movie Ever (TBA) Gallery Tapes.jpg|His profile pic 2014-08-10_195137.png|Jessica Andrews, his "Mean Big Sister" main character The Collins Family title card.png|The title card for the fifth and final season of "The Collins Family" Extra Info In Mean Big Sister, Jessica Denise Andrews, has a little sister named Ashley Elizabeth Andrews who she is mean to a lot by making her cry and taking her toys away. Which her parents get her in trouble various times. At times when Jessica gets in trouble, she does not seem to cry about it, unlike in those grounding videos. On Jessica's 11th birthday, it was shown that Ashley and Jessica will have a little baby brother called Nathaniel. In episode 54, Nathaniel was born in September 2015. In The Collins Family, There is a family Steven and Jennifer and their two kids, Joey and Ivy. Steven has a younger brother, Joey and Ivy's uncle named Howard. The Collins have an enemy called The Pie Man who is always rude to customers who walk into his crappy dessert shop They had to get his business shut down, but the Pie Man decides to get even with them once again, As seen in Episode 20 The Pie Man Seeks Revenge parts 1,2, and 3 But again, he fails causing him to get arrested Jessica tries to be nice to Ashley the rest of the episodes in her series, The Pie Man appears in one of her episodes as well making big scenes like making Ashley cry, causing Jessica to get angry at him and watching Yioko Tomoko fight him. In the Halloween Special of Mean Big Sister, Jessica Dressed as a devil, Her BFF Julie Harris Dressed as an angel, Julie's brothers Robbie and Jimmy Dressed as Mario and Luigi, and Ashley Dressed as a bunny, go out trick or treating, they find a huge creepy house and it is revealed who takes residence there In the Halloween Special of The Collins Family Joey's 2 neighborhood friends Patrick and Veronica Rodriguez throw a Halloween Party, until some guy named Tombo falls in love with Joey's girlfriend Kayla Moore, and starts harrassing her and making a big scene. Yunaki 's boyfriend Yioko decides to fight him in order for him to leave Kayla alone. In July, DeVario made a Collins Family Movie, about DeVario's best friend, Joshua 786100, got tickets for himself to Comic Con and others like, Chloe, DeVario, SIA, Sammy, Patrick, Veronica, Charles, Joey, Kayla, and Ivy. DeVario also bumps into an old friend named Ken the Nerd. The gang is having a blast at the convertion center, until they come across Tombo and a pink haired video game villian from Gravity Falls Giffany, and aside note, they get revenge with Giffany's dangerous techonogoly, leading up getting in the wrong hands Category:Users Category:Popular Users Category:Casual GoAnimate Users Category:WikiAnimate Wiki